


Devoted to You

by sassychopstick6



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Desafío relampago, Es de Fanfics, Genderbending, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mental Instability, Neil isnt a exy junkie, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Stalking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassychopstick6/pseuds/sassychopstick6
Summary: Neil, un acosador. Andrew, un obsesivo con gusto por la atención. ¿Qué puede pasar?
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Devoted to You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Devoted to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170079) by [sassychopstick6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassychopstick6/pseuds/sassychopstick6)



> Esta pequeña historia es para un desafío de la página Es de Fanfics (mecionado en las etiquetas). Aquí intenté explotar los comportamientos más instintivos de ambos, por un lado, la necesidad de ser un observador de Neil para sobrevivir y de Andrew la posesividad a lo que es de él, el ser observador, y un poco de pensamientos violentos.  
> Probablemente ambos personajes están OOC debido a la inestabilidad que incluí.  
> Esta historia será traducida y publicada al Inglés en días próximos, yo misma haré la traducción.

Aquel perfume no lo había abandonado desde que salió de los pasillos en la escuela, era tan familiar a la esencia que cuando no podía identificar ese aroma en el aire en torno a él no le quedaba otra opción más que preocuparse, era parte de su día a día, incluso los fines de semana, y a Andrew no le gustaban los cambios.

Al principio, la atención que Andrew recibía era desconcertante y su primer instinto era estar a la defensiva pues la atención durante las casas de acogida en las que estuvo solo traían maltrato y violencia, pero después, cuando esta atención se transformó en una barra de chocolate cada mañana en su casillero con una nota que tenía una carita feliz _para él_ o aquellos problemas de matemáticas que no había podido resolver mientras hacía la tarea... Esa atención se había vuelto parte de su rutina, era algo que buscaba durante su día, incluso si no asistía a la escuela, porque fuera de su ventana también estaría alguna cosa que lo haría feliz. Conforme más tiempo pasaba ya no eran las cosas lo que lo hacían sonreír a medias, sino la atención en sí. El saber que alguien pensaba en él, se daba el tiempo de conocerlo y buscaba la manera de que supiera que era Andrew y nadie más lo llenaba de una manera fascinante. La atención de Neil era algo que Andrew lo disfrutaba en una manera casi tangible, como un bocadillo de media noche, un pequeño premio por no golpear a aquel profesor que le tocó el hombro, el consuelo de que al menos Nicky no lo haría pasar por lo mismo que sucedió en la casa de Cass, el reconocimiento a su papel en la sobriedad de Aarón... La atención de Neil le satisfacía incluso más que el saber que era capaz de protegerse así mismo o a _los suyos_.

Desde que comenzó aquel sutil coqueteo con las miradas furtivas que nunca terminaban en contacto visual durante el cambio de clases, la cafetería y los ejercicios en la clase de gimnasia, todo eso llevó a un incontrolable antojo con cabello rojizo, que le daba un halo mágico con el sol, magia que era de naturaleza amenazante y sin embargo lo invitaba a acercarse; ojos azules que eran resaltados por delineador gris o si el día lo ameritaba, negro; cicatrices con miles de historias para descubrir una a una, cubiertas medianamente por los crop tops que era muy común que usara o al contrario, expuestas por camisetas o sudaderas extremadamente grandes para su cuerpo; largas y torneadas piernas visibles por la ocasional falda o incluso vestido, que eran parte de su actitud de desafío a la norma por el mero placer de ser. Todo esto volvía de Andrew un desastre. Un desastre que se permitía desear algo, a alguien.

Era la quinta semana que Neil tenía el placer de poder acompañar a Andrew a su casa, quizá no era una forma ideal, pues siempre iba dos cuadras detrás de él, pero todo esto no importaba, nada iba a detener a Neil de pasar tiempo con Andrew.

Tiempo, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, mesario. En una semana exactamente era el segundo mesario que ellos cumplían, después de haber comenzado la aventura de su vida, de conectar de formas impensables con su amante. Había llegado el momento de hacer algo especial, quizá tendría incluso la oportunidad de hablarle. Sus recorridos juntos le habían enseñado la curiosidad de Andrew por las flores, el gusto por los dulces, incluso Neil ya había aprendido a leer la diminuta curvatura de sus labios cuando algo le disgustaba, la manera en que sus hombros se tensaban cuando alguien pasaba muy cerca de él en los vestidores minutos antes de comenzar la clase de gimnasia, por eso, Neil aprendió rápidamente que su lugar estaba en la distancia, pero con Andrew.

Para su disgusto, en las tardes ya no podía acompañar a Andrew a casa, tenía que comenzar a preparar la sorpresa de su mesario, y tenía que compensar la falta del primero. Neil pasaba las tardes consiguiendo lo necesario para que todo fuera de acuerdo al plan, el tiempo en clases pasaba volando cuando no hacía nada más que divagar acerca de cuáles serían sus primeras palabras, ¿acaso serían una confesión de amor? Neil esperaba que sí, pero algo muy diferente sucedia fuera de su burbuja.

No más notas con la sonrisa para él, no más barras de chocolate en el casillero, no más paletas dejadas de forma desconocida en su mochila, no más encuentros poco casuales entre clases, no más miradas furtivas en el calentamiento en gimnasia, no más compañía de camino a casa, no más Neil, ¿por qué? Andrew no lo comprendía, su agitación era cada vez más frecuente, la ira de saber que alguien más tendría la atención de Neil, la impotencia de no poder crear ningún cambio… porque sin importar lo mucho que le pesara el no poder tenerlo no lo forzaría a algo que claramente no quería, porque al final siempre es así, nada dura, y todo termina siendo un sueño imposible, incluso Neil.

Melissa lleva coqueteando con Neil desde el inicio de clases, pidiéndole notas de la clase de francés, las tareas de cálculo y si se sentía muy atrevida algún labial, y todo fallaba porque entonces Neil solo tenía tiempo y cabeza para él… ahora Melissa tuvo el valor de invitarlo a patinar el sábado por la noche… pero Neil tiene una cita ya. Curioso, los sábados Neil estaba presente en sus prácticas de Exy, Andrew consideró que era momento de pagar la atención con algo igual, así que regresaría el favor y él estaría presente en su cita, porque los encuentros en sábado son parte su rutina, y a Andrew no le gustaban los cambios.

Irrumpir dentro de la escuela fue fácil, el estacionamiento tenía un candado viejo que no le tomó ni siquiera 20 segundos abrir, llegar sin ser visto a los laboratorios fue un poco más complicado, no todas las cámaras del plantel estaban desactivadas, una vez que llegó a las escaleras de emergencia solo tuvo que subir y darle forma a la sorpresa, después de todo, solo hay un segundo mesario.

La gruesa manta estaba cerca del borde del edificio para ver como la ciudad perdía el sol y ganaba las luces que hacían de la obscuridad algo más tolerable, pero estaba lo suficientemente alejada para no caer por accidente, un contenedor con helado, dos cucharas, una cajetilla de Marlboro rojos con un simple encendedor negro, una botella de whisky, que fue lo más complicado de conseguir sin levantar ninguna sospecha del tío Stuart, pero el último detalle era un ramo de flores bastante peculiar.

Las escaleras eran delgadas, a pesar de lo solidas que se sentían Andrew no podía evitar pensar en su antigüedad y lo que podría pasar si sucumbían a su peso, sentía la batalla de la gravedad, tirando de él, como si el mismo universo conspirara para que no pudiera reclamar lo que era de él. Al final de las escaleras llegó y lo primero que notó fue la solitaria figura parada justo al borde del edificio. Neil le robó la respiración al voltearse y encarar a Andrew.

—Pensé que llegarías más temprano, usualmente tomas el camino largo en tus malos días—. La sonrisa de Neil mostraba satisfacción, como si supiera un secreto que Andrew no.

—¿A tu _cita_ le agradará saber que me esperabas? — La pregunta se sintió como veneno dejando su boca, y no era lo peor, al mismo tiempo que la hizo no pudo evitar preguntarse si la cita de Neil sobreviviría una caída del techo del edificio.

—No lo sé…—con un suspiro, Neil caminó para acercarse a Andrew y este sin poder evitarlo siguió con la mirada sus movimientos hasta que sus ojos encontraron la manta con una exhibición de sus mayores antojos, y al darse cuenta del porqué en toda la semana anterior no recibió nada de Neil no se contuvo y dejó florecer una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. — ¿Te agrada?

Andrew no quería admitir lo mucho que le agradaba este gesto, no quería mostrar como su pequeña y secreta obsesión por la atención de Neil le afectaba, pero lo cierto era que tampoco lo negaría, las mentiras eran detestables, y aunque no fuera un partidario de decir verdades al viento tampoco era un mentiroso.

—Son flores de dragón…

—Y narcisos—. El ramo que Neil le entrego a Andrew era único, con solo narcisos y flores de dragón. Cada semana Andrew cambiaba las tres flores de dragón que estaban en su ventana y claro que Neil lo sabía, no le extrañaba que supiera cada aspecto de su vida, después de todo, Neil era un devoto de él, en cuerpo y alma.

Labios fueron probados, peligro y locura fueron liberados en aquella noche que tenía sabor a primera impresión, porque después de todo la ocasión sí había desencadenado algo especial.

**Author's Note:**

> En el lenguaje de las flores, los narcisos pueden representar obsesión y las flores de dragón son odio o desprecio, pero también gracia. Tomen en consideración el significado de ambas flores en el ramo.
> 
> Espero que así como yo disfrute escribirlo, ustedes lo disfruten leyendo y por favor, denle un aplauso y mil gracias a la personita que acepto ser mi beta para esta historia, Xio_Joestar.  
> Muchas gracias por leer, los comentarios y kudos hacen sentir vivo a mi corazón de cartón.


End file.
